User talk:Angela
Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - Were you the one who invited me to join this site? Jdray 16:15, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I was! Thanks for coming over. I've just made you an admin here. Angela talk 21:13, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Angela. I am really excited about this! Jdray 21:23, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey there, are you the administrator here?Agent47 ::I'm Wikia staff. Jdray and Richard1990 are both admins here. Angela talk 01:04, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Messages Angela, What is the policy on the length of time a Wiki is featured under Wikia Messages? Last week the Heroes wiki was placed on it but only for about two days. Since then the Halo wiki has been featured for almost a week. Jdray 17:50, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Angela, This Saturday the Sci-Fi channel is running an all day marathon of every Heroes episode so far. Due to the admittedly still relatively small number of contributions that have been made to the Heroes Wiki so far this would be a great opportunity to recruit some new contributors. So I am asking you what the best way to adverise the marathon and website is just until sunday morning. I thought about nominating it on the wikia messages or wikia spotlight but thought that might take to long. A chance you can speed up the process? thanks! Jdray 04:30, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :This is in the spotlight now. I hope it brings you some new users. Angela talk :Thanks Angela Jdray 13:16, 21 May 2007 (UTC) help can you please give us some help real quick? http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Mohinder_Suresh http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mohinder_Suresh Thank you so much. 06:11, 15 December 2008 (UTC) *I appreciate you helping so much. The problem we are having is once the character info box is added to the top all the text which is not inside the info box is formatted to the far right side of the page like the info box. We would like for the text to cover the whole page. it is only the info box that should be on the right side of the screen. I am not sure why this is still happening. Any other ideas? thanks again. 07:06, 15 December 2008 (UTC) **Hi. I'm not sure, but I'll see if someone else from the Community Team can drop in today and help you out. Angela (talk) 07:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) **Just wanted to let you know i saw your link to the wikia forums and i'll be sure and try them first from now on. Thanks again. 07:28, 15 December 2008 (UTC) New Skin *Hi Angela! Is there anyway that we can get a new skin like Lostpedia. The curved edges to the sidebar and the pages look good. A new background instead of the plain white will look good too. By the way, Heroes Wiki is trying to use Poll Daddy for polls but it doesn't work. Any reason for that? Destiny! 01:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Uberfuzzy will help with this soon. I'm not sure what the plans are for the polls on that wiki yet. Angela (talk) 06:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :: Okay. What will Uberfuzzy be doing? Destiny! 07:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::He can give you advice on how to change the skin using mediawiki:monaco.css. Angela (talk) 09:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, when? Destiny! 21:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC)